1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist watch-style pager, and more particularly to a wrist watch-style pager having an antenna mounted inside a band of the pager.
2. History of the Prior Art
Pagers which radio transmit telephone calls and/or messages to a wearer when the wearer is out, are widely used. Due to the fact that such pagers are carried on the wearer constantly, miniaturization of the pagers is desirable. On the other hand, conventional pagers generally are convenient for carrying, due to clip holders that allow the wearer to clip the pager on waist belts or pockets. However, reading the display of a message received while the pager is clipped on can be difficult.
As a result, in recent years wrist watch-style pagers that are easy to carry and that allow easy reading of the display with the pager still worn when paged have become common. However, it has been extremely difficult to mount an antenna on the pager mainbody in such wrist watch-style pagers, due to certain restrictions. For example, the pager's mainbody case cannot be metal, and the pager mainbody must be miniaturized and light in weight.
For this reason, it has been proposed to mount the antenna inside the wrist band of wrist watch-style pagers 10 as shown in FIG. 3. By doing this, the antenna can be made long enough to receive frequency signals beyond the VHF band (30-300 MHz). Furthermore, although ferrite antennas are preferable over loop antennas, in terms of the antenna's receiving capability, loop antennas are ideal for mounting inside the wrist band because the shape of such antennas can be changed. The loop antenna can be formed in unitary fashion inside the wrist band, which is connected to the mainbody of the pager to form a continuous loop via a center fastening structure of the wrist band when the band is fastened. However, in such arrangements the loop connection at the center fastening structure significantly influences reception. Consequently it is difficult to design a mechanism that provides favorable operation, as this part is prone to break down. In addition, the wrist band typically contains a wrist band adjusting structure at the center fastening structure to adjust the length of the wrist band to the thickness of the wearer's arm. This adjustment causes the antenna's loop length to vary from wearer to wearer, which causes variations in the receivable frequency band from one wearer to another.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to prevent connection failure and/or breakdown due to attachment/detachment of a loop antenna and to provide a wrist watch-style pager whose receivable frequency band is not affected by the thickness of the wearer's arm.